1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of altering jewelry in general and to methods of enlarging rings in particular.
2. Prior Art
Rings are commonly expanded in the jeweler's art. The owner's finger's may swell with advancing age or the ring may literally change hands, such that a larger size is required. One way that rings are expanded is by placing them on a steel mandrel and forcing the ring onto the wider part of the mandrel with a hammer, stretching the ring. This method is typically appropriate for enlarging rings up to ½ ring size, but damage to the ring is possible, even within this range.
For expansions of more than ½ ring size, prior art rings would typically be severed with a jeweler's saw. This would create two ends in the ring, both of which would be substantially flat. The now severed ring would then be placed on a mandrel and expanded to the desired dimension.
Next, a piece of flat stock would be selected and cut to match the width of the space between the ring ends. The flat stock piece would be worked to produce a curvature and shape that matched that of the ring. Additionally, the ends of the severed ring and the ends of the section of flat stock would be worked to allow them to roughly mate. For example, the ends of the ring might be filed to a point and grooves would be filed into the ends of the flat stock section, so that when the flat stock section was placed into the gap in the severed ring, the points of the ring ends could fit into the grooves in the ends of the flat stock.
Solder chips would typically have been applied to each joint between the ring ends and the insert ends, often with a resistance welder. The joint would have then been heated, usually with a torch, until the solder flowed into the gap. The enlarged ring would then be finished to match the shape, finish and luster of the original ring.
This method has several drawbacks. Most of the fitting work on the flat stock and the ring ends must be done by hand or with small power tools. In either case, it is time consuming. Additionally, matching the ends of the ring to the ends of the flat stock insert is difficult. Frequently, there are substantial gaps in the joints between the ring ends and the flat stock. This can require an excessive amount of solder to be used in fitting the insert to the ring, and can also lead to pitting in the area.
Soldering with a jeweler's torch can result in substantial heating of large portions of the ring and flat stock insert. Such high temperatures can damage various alloys used in jewelry, and it can also exacerbate the pitting problem mentioned above. Localized melting of the ring can also occur, which can damage the finish of the ring, requiring remedial work on the part of the jeweler. Where the ring is engraved or otherwise provided with surface decorations, such unintended melting can damage the ring in ways that are not easily corrected. Therefore, a method of enlarging a ring that satisfies the following objectives is desired.